


Young Flower

by Fancy_Pants



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Don't be mad at me i don't make the rules, Geralt will outlive him, Geralt's POV, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jaskier is fragile and reckless and human, M/M, Mortality, Song Lyrics, i am sorry about this though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Pants/pseuds/Fancy_Pants
Summary: Geralt tries to push Jaskier away because the bard is human and fragile and reckless. And witchers live a long time.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	Young Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [b-sides and rarities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205545) by [fathomfive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fathomfive/pseuds/fathomfive). 



Young flower  
In the winter of the world  
Why have you come?  
Why have you come?

Young flower  
I'm no insect nor a bird  
What could I want?  
What could I want?

We're born of different centuries  
The petal and the stone  
You'll set your roots on top of me  
And quickly as you've grown  
You'll be gone 

Young flower  
When the ice refused to melt  
Why did you stay?  
Why did you stay?

Young flower  
All the water I withheld  
Didn't drive you away  
Didn't drive you away

Imagine what you'll mean to me  
The petal and the stone  
You'll dig your roots inside of me  
And leave a hollow home  
When you're gone

You want to leave a legacy  
Immortalized in song  
You've etched your shape all over me  
Your imprint to live on  
Until I'm gone

**Author's Note:**

> Love stories between a mortal and an immortal/long-lived character just get me REAL MESSED UP, okay?
> 
> I never thought I would actually post anything on AO3 because I couldn't write fiction to save my life. But then I read b-sides and rarities by fathomfive (which is GORGEOUS please go read it) and had so many Geraskier feelings that I had to immediately go grab my guitar and write this song.
> 
> If I ever get around to recording it, I'll post a link in a new chapter. Maybe there will be art too? Who knows how long my enthusiasm will last.
> 
> I am new to fandom stuff so come find me on tumblr (pantsy-fancy) where I occasionally post fanart!


End file.
